Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is a character in The Hobbit/''Once Upon a Time'' crossover, Once Upon a Time in Middle-Earth. His gallery will be formed here. History Background Once in Middle-Earth, Bilbo became best friends with the Dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield and helped him reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug. However, during an event called the Battle o the Five Armies, Bilbo believes Thorin to be dead. He later leaves for a better life, unaware, Thorin is following after him. In the Enchanted Forest, Bilbo was unaware that Thorin was still alive until he received word from a mysterious person that the dwarf king was alive, Bilbo sought him out immediately. He later met Belle, who later helped Prince Philip overcome his curse. He, Mulan and Bilbo became companions to search for Aurora. However, they all froze in time due to Cora's meddling in magic. Season 2 Season 3 Alternate timeline In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Bilbo, Emma, Killian and Thorin find themselves in the past when Snow White was an enemy of the Evil Queen. He habits the name "Bungo", his father's name. During the engagement party of Abigail and James, Emma is arrested by the Evil Queen, and Bilbo helplessly watches as Emma is taken away. Using the Black Fairy's wand, Bilbo and Emma are able to open a portal that gets them back to their own time. Season 4 Alternate Universe According to his memories, Bilbo was once friends with Thorin Oakenshield and Snow White when they were younger. However, after finding out that Snow was evil Bilbo and Thorin left Snow. However, Bilbo does not stay with Thorin, as they are separated from each other in the Enchanted Forest. He later becomes a companion of Regina and part of her band of thieves (containing of herself and Bilbo). However, he helped Henry and Thorin Oakenshield after learning from him that he is actually stuck there with everyone else and has a fight with Regina. Shortly the alternate reality is undone and Bilbo is sent back to his original dimension. Season 5 Season 6 Bilbo begins to suffer from the same thing that Emma has due to his mind being connected to Emma's and sees a vision that while he is injured during a battle, Emma seemingly is killed by Gideon. The seer explains to Bilbo that he and Emma share a bond after she had saved him from death, or "shadow-kissed." He later faints with the heroes taking Bilbo to the hospital. Family Alive: * [[Thorin Oakenshield|'Thorin Oakenshield']] (adoptive brother) Deceased: * [[Belladonna Took|'Belladonna Took']] (mother) * [[Bungo Baggins|'Bungo Baggins']] (father) * Gerontius Took '''(maternal grandfather) * '''Adamanta Chubb(maternal grandmother) * Mungo Baggins(paternal grandfather) * Laura Grubb(paternal grandmother) * Lavender Grubb '(paternal great-aunt) * '''Hildigrim Took '(paternal uncle) * 'Rosa Took '(paternal aunt/maternal cousin twice removed) * '''Adalgrim Took(maternal cousin) * Balbo Baggins '(paternal great-grandfather) * '''Berylla Boffin '(paternal great-grandmother) * 'Ivy Goodenough '(paternal great-great-grandmother) * [[Fiona|'''Fiona]] (maternal great-great-great-great-grandmother) * 'Rumplestiltskin '(distant relative) Trivia * Bilbo is based on the character of the same name from The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. * Bilbo is one of the known individuals whose cursed name is the same as his storybrooke counterpart. * Bilbo (along with Emma and Killian were the only character who can leave Storybrooke due to not being part of the First Curse in season 1. However, he is part of the Second Curse, but is still able to leave for unknown reasons. * The hobbit has no love interests up to this point ** However, the Evil Queen (Serum version) did attempt to hit on him, implying she had some strange relationship with Bilbo. They were called "Regal Hobbit" * Bilbo and Thorin are part of the non-canon relationship what fans call "Thilbo" ** He is also part of NatureSwan, the relationship between Emma Swan and Bilbo. * Belle was the one who taught Bilbo how to love stories. * Bilbo was born on September 22 (both his calender and Emma's follows the same thing), meaning he is a Libra (just like Emma is) * In the novels, Bilbo's birthday would be roughly around our September 12 to September 14 Category:Characters with Middle-Earth Heritage Category:Middle-Earth Characters Category:Land Without Magic Characters‏‎ Category:Storybrooke Characters‏‎